Make a wish
by EllBellbunny
Summary: It's Adrien birthday and he's having a real party. He should be happy but he knows it's because his father feels sorry. Sorry for dragging his son into the seemingly bottomless pit of depression. Trigger warnings: Suicidal thoughts, depression and anorexia


Oh god I'm here again. :( I've felt inspired to write lately because I have met Jaqueline Harvey, R.A Spratt, Garth Nix, Deborah Abela and Pear O'guiln. Anyway love all of you guys and hope you guys enjoy. Also check out my new insta ellbellbunny will be doing fanart, original art and fanfiction update alerts and maybe new ideas. Could u DM me if you follow me from reading this cause I would like to know. Thx

I do not own MLB all rights belong to Zagtoon and Thomas Astruc.

Trigger warnings: depression, mentioned child abuse, suicidal thoughts, anorexia

Ok another note: I SUCK AT SUMMARIES so if anyone is interested in writing a short little summary could you please DM me. I will give full credit to you for the summary and will fav and follow you (also virtual cookies). If I get multiple summaries I will choose the best one but everyone will get an author fav and follow even if your summary is not featured.

He should have been happy. After all here he was having a 15th birthday party. One that his father had actually approved of, no had said that maybe he was finally coming to his wished that was why but he knew it was because his father felt sorry. Sorry for all those times he had drunk himself sick and beat his perfect son or smashed the liquor bottles over his spine that stuck out of his back and was incredibly unhealthy. He was sorry for ignoring him and for making him diet to the brink of starvation. Instead of getting a hug, a break or even a simple "I'm sorry", he got a party. It was fancy and big and loud and everybody around him was having a great time. He wasn't having such a good time. His head was spinning struggling to stay above the water kicking and splashing. Except no one saw. Adrien felt like this was a photoshoot, being judged by the hundred of rich and/or famous strangers. In fact the only people he actually knew were his classmates. The food felt like it was there to intimidate him because he knew he couldn't eat it. His palms were sweating, his head was spinning and the walls felt like they were slowly getting closer, trapping him. He needed out and he needed out fast.

Chat Noir sprinted along the rooftops of Paris. Tears still fell from his eyes and he felt so empty so hollow. Normally being Chat Noir made him feel better. Not today though. A small sob escaped his lips and he cursed himself for showing such weakness even though there was nobody around. He was alone, always alone no matter how many people he was with. He nearly just let himself sit down and cry it out when something landed beside him.

Ladybug.

"Hello kitty cat", she greeted her best friend. Normally her voice cut through the fog of his life enabling him to see properly again for a few moments. Today though the voice struggled to lift the veil and eventually sunk in defeat.

"Well hello to you as well m'lady. Tell me what are you doing out here with the likes of me when I can only imagine you'd have hundreds of knights pinning for you", he teased.

She laughed," I'm supposed to be at a birthday party but it's a little crowded and the I haven't even seen the person who's party it is", she let out a sigh of frustration.

He smiled a little but even that was forced. "Well chaton what are you escaping from?" she asked him.

"Ahhh something similar to your story except the place is very, very, very crowded. You can barley breathe in there", as he replied he realised his heart had stopped pounding and the world had stopped spinning so violently.

She hummed quietly and went to reach for his hand. He flinched and pulled it away. He didn't want her to feel it shaking. She frowned but didn't comment. Instead the pair stared out to the city for a while. The racing voices full of self-doubt and hatred that crowded his mind became quiet.

"Well it has been lovely to chat with you bugaboo but this cat must dash". She rolled her eyes at him but bid him farewell before they returned there separate ways.

When Adrien Agreste returned to the party his slightly improved mood almost instantly disappeared when his father found him and told him that he was about to meet some very important people. He smelt the alcohol on his father's breath and it nearly made him gag. It was enough school to make him aggressive but he wasn't slurring and stumbling…..yet. Knowing that he shouldn't argue with his father while he was like this he just followed his body tense.

Hours later he was just about ready to sleep for days and days. Actually he was just about ready to sleep forever. He supposed he had been for a long time really. Part of him wondered if he could do this anymore. Part of him knew he couldn't do this anymore. Adrien worried that small part that said it's going to be ok would drown beneath the other voices. Maybe he should have been sad but he wasn't, he was numb. Just numb. Somebody called out,"CAKE TIME". Everybody made their way to a large table. On the table sat the biggest cake Adrien had ever seen. It was absolutely gorgeous but it looked kinda like a wedding cake. As much as he loved the cake he never would have chosen it for himself but he was reminded his opinion didn't matter that crowd of over 500 people pushed in an attempt to get closer to the 4 story cake. Adrien felt like he was being trapped again. Panic filled him and ran through his veins like ice. Breathe, he reminded himself. The feeling left his body so that it only filled the edges of him ready to creep back in at any moment. A knife had been pushed into his hand somehow. For a second he was tempted to run in across his throat. He gripped the knife tighter but his hand shook more. The people in the room began to sing happy birthday cheerfully. The only person Adrien saw though was his father. He was swaying slightly but his face still managed to stay calm without the slightest hint of emotion. Adrien sighed and turned his attention back to the cake. Everyone had stopped singing. His breath only hitched slightly (he felt like he was going to cry for some reason) before he blew out all the candles atop the decadent cake. "Make a wish", Adrien heard a voice in the crowd, call out. Slowly he squeezed his eyes shut.

I wish the pain would just end….. forever.

I wish I could die

His dull emerald eyes opened.

The room burst into applause.

I SUCK AT SUMMARIES so if anyone is interested in writing a short little summary could you please DM me. I will give full credit to you for the summary and will fav and follow you (also virtual cookies). If I get multiple summaries I will choose the best one but everyone will get an author fav and follow even if your summary is not featured. I know I put this up the top but I'm just making sure nobody misses it

That ending! Mwahahahaha. This was a oneshot so I will not be continuing it even though it left off at such a sad part. Hope u all enjoyed this can't wait to write more. Bieeeeeeeeeeeee

Gypsy


End file.
